


How they met

by LadyHiddleStan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, How They Met, M/M, No Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Young Bucky Barnes, young Steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHiddleStan/pseuds/LadyHiddleStan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I imagine Steve and Bucky meeting for the very first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How they met

**Author's Note:**

> Just wantted to say sorrrrrry for the possible 10000 mistakes I made in this text. I'm from germany and I only learned english in school, so don't expect too much. xD It would be nice of you to tell me what exactly I wrote wrong. So I can make it better next time.  
> I hope you enjoy ths fic ;*
> 
> BTW this is my first fanfiction ._.

Steve was not like other children his age, everyone knew that. He did not act like he should, something was different about him. When he talked it was like an adult was speaking and not a 9-year-old boy. He was not big and strong for his age if that is what you are imagining. It was the complete opposite, he was a very small blonde boy who had nothing but his brain and his big heart. He was just a guy from Brooklyn. Nothing special. When all the boys in his neighbourhood started to see girls differently than before, he didn't understand. When they met secretly in the park near their neighbourhood and kissed, he couldn't imagine doing the same. He did not felt normal, he wanted to be normal like the others. So he tried. One day he went to talk to a girl..he knew her from school but never actually talked to her. She was on the swing. Alone. Steve was just about to make a step towards her, when suddenly someone sat next to her. It was a boy, Steve did not recognize him, he must have been new here. He was way more taller than Steve was, he had brown hair, was good looking and he didn't seem anxious talking to that girl. He seemed so brave and strong like a superhero, Steve thought. As he watched him he realized that this guy was everything Steve ever wanted to be. Troubled with his thoughts and now starring to the ground, Steve did not noticed that this guy was now looking at him, too. He stood up from the swing and walked towards Steve. Steve felt like he got caught, and was scared that his guy would beat him like others did before just for looking at them. But to his surprise this boy just grabbed his shoulder like his father used to do when Steve was younger. "Hey man, I'm sorry. That girl over there. Is that your girlfriend? I didn't mean to..." "No!....she..she is not my....girlfriend..no." Steve was so nervous he forgot how to speak. And that does not happen often. He thought that now more than before he was going to be beaten up, because for some strange reason bullies don't like weak and stupid kids as they call it. But this handsome guy just grinned at him. "Calm down, pal. I was just wondering why you observed us so obviously." Steve blushed. "I was not observ-...I..I'm sorry...It won't happen again" Steve turned away and was about to walk away as fast as he could. This was too embarassing. But that guy just started laughing "Hey stop! I was just messing around, man. My name is James, James Buchanan Barnes." He said with a proud smile on his face. "And who are you?" Steve was surprised and kind of happy, that james was so nice to him. He was not used to this. "M-my name is Steve" he was still insecure. "Hey Steve, I moved here a week ago and don't really know this place soo I was about to ask if you could show me a bit of the city?" Now steve was the one with a stupid grin on his face. "Okay sure, I would love to! I mean..yea why not." "Hah! you are a total weirdo! I like it. You seem really nice." Steve was never happier being called a weirdo until this moment. "You seem nice, too James buck...uhm sorry w-what was your full name again?" Steve stuttered. "You know what, just call me Bucky" he said and stepped away. "What are you waiting for? Come on Steve!" **_Bucky_**...Steve could not describe what he felt at this very moment but he never felt that way about a girl..that was sure.

 

 

And this kids is how I met your father


End file.
